Hurley
'''Hurley '''is a major character in the feature film, ''Disney Kingdom ''and in the cartoon series ''Disney Adventures. ''He's a Disney character who resides in the Disney Kingdom and works as the co-scientist of the futuristic city, Tomorrowland. Background Many years ago, Hurley was transported to the Disney Kingdom after the production of ''G-Force. ''Upon entering the kingdom and calling it home, the Disney magic began to lead the guinea pig brothers to the futuristic city, Tomorrowland. The mayor of the city hired them to be the leading scientist of the city. The guinea pig brothers were told that they would be paid a handsome fortune if their invention proves to be successful and operational. Working together as a team strengthened Darwin and Hurley's brotherly bond significantly. In just a few short years, the observatory became the guinea pig's home and were hoping to keep their deposit. Sometime after Sammie and Davis' marriage, a fire-breathing dragon named Tank entered the Disney Kingdom and was hoping to take residence somewhere in the kingdom. Tank entered Tomorrowland and sought refuge in the observatory. Darwin and Hurley kindly took Tank in and gave him, a job as a scientist after seeing how scientifically talented, he was. The inventing season and Hurley was tasked with delivery duty, so he wasn't able to attend the science show that the mayor hosted. Unbeknownst to Hurley, Tank betrayed Darwin and left the observatory in a huff. Hurley, who was done with his last delivery was attempting to return home to Tomorrowland. During his walk back to Tomorrowland, Hurley encountered a treacherous Tank who forced the guinea pig assistant into hiding or he'll kill Darwin. Alarmed by Tank's treachery and murderous state, he slowly backed away from the dragon and ran out of the Disney Kingdom. Hurley remained in hiding until someone would defeat Tank and free him from his reign. Luckily, for Hurley, he wasn't alone. Mufasa was forced into hiding by Tank as well. He developed a friendship with Mufasa and they both hoped to return home to their family, very soon. Development Originally when the storywriter was writing ''Disney Kingdom, ''he forget to include Hurley, so the storywriter decided to let Hurley be a presumably deceased character along with Mufasa up until the end when it was revealed that Hurley and Mufasa have been hiding for years. Personality Hurley is introduced to be rambunctious, energetic and optimistic. Since his counterpart was outgoing and easy-going, the Disney magic decided to transfer that positive and hyperactive demeanor down to the Hurley in the Disney Kingdom. Unlike his younger brother, Darwin, Hurley is shown to have good social skills and knows how to interact with friends and the citizens of Disney. However, when he returned to the Disney Kingdom and reunite himself with Darwin, Hurley began to teach him, how to have better social skills. Hurley's hyperactive energy matched up to Darwin's confident energy, as they both worked to become Tomrrowland's greatest scientists. Hurley is quick to make friends and enjoys spending time with them. When Hurley was forced into hiding and had to be away from Darwin for a prolonged amount of time, he remained optimistic, nonetheless. He saw solitude as a good thing, being able to spend time with his new friend, Mufasa and develop a sense of casual style. Hurley proved to be brave as he and Mufasa rescued Mark from falling to his fiery death after Tank was killed. Thereafter, they become his closest companions ready to serve him on his adventures. In the upcoming cartoon series, Hurley will have to use his intelligence, inventiveness and quick-wits to rescue him and his friends from whatever danger they encounter. In the cartoon series, Hurley will also learn what it takes to be a true friend. Like for example, being a friend doesn't only mean to make someone happy or keep them safe, it's about understanding their emotions and comforting them when they're in need of emotional support. Physical appearance Hurley is a slender and slightly obese guinea pig with white-brown fur. During his absence, Hurley made himself a green hoodie and pants, which poses as his casual wear. Abilities * '''Guinea Pig Physiology: '''Hurley is an anthropomorphic guinea pig. * '''Physical strength: '''Aside from being almost obese, Hurley proves to be very strong as he grabs and carries Mark out of Tank's volcanic lair and back to the abandoned village in the Disney Kingdom. * '''High intelligence: '''Being the lead scientist of Tomorrowland and designing jet packs for him and Mufasa proved to show a great amount of intelligence throughout the film and more will be shown in the upcoming cartoon series. ** '''Master Inventor: '''Hurley mostly became a master inventor with help from his mechanically-inclined brother, Darwin. During his absence, Hurley invented jet packs for himself and Mufasa. * '''Eternal Youth: '''Hurley gained the power of immortality after being transported to the Disney Kingdom. Appearances Disney Kingdom Due to his absence, Hurley is unable to be present at the arrival of Mark, Jalen and Jordan. Before his backstory was mentioned by Annabelle, Mark began to wonder where Hurley was since he was a ''G-Force ''character. When Hurley's origin was revealed to Mark, Darwin felt deep regret for his brother's presumed death and feeling that it was his fault. When Mark was close to defeating Tank, Annabelle told her lover that once Tank dies, so will his spells, turning Mark back into a human and being unable to escape from his crumbling volcanic lair. When Mark solemnly accepts his imminent death, Annabelle mourns the incoming death of her love, wishing that someone could save him. From a distance, a mechanical periscope comes out of the ground and witnesses the mourning. Seeing how Mark is finally going to destroy Tank and free Disney, Hurley and Mufasa strapped on their jet packs and flew down to Tank's volcanic lair to rescue the young hero. Mark was unaware of the flying animals until they took their hoodies off. They thank Mark for defeating Tank and freeing them from Tank's powerful reign. Hurley returns Mark back to the Disney Kingdom and while he is embracing Annabelle, he embraces a tearfully-joyed Darwin. Four years later after the adventure, Hurley has moved into the castle along with Darwin and has resumed his position as the leading scientist of the restored Tomorrowland. He, Darwin and Cujo later attend the wedding of Mark and Annabelle. Disney Adventures: The Adventure Begins Hurley returns in the film as a supporting character. Along with Darwin, he has moved into the castle and has resumed his job as Tomorrowland's co-scientist. He goes on his first adventure with Mark and the gang to defeat Fabian and restore magic back to the kingdom. Disney Adventures Hurley will return in the upcoming cartoon series as a major character. Category:Article of the week Category:Rodents Category:Guinea Pigs Category:Disney Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Wooten characters Category:Siblings Category:Heroes Category:Characters who fly Category:Inventors Category:Disney characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Animated characters Category:Based-off characters Category:Businesspeople Category:Disney characters in Storybooks Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Scientists Category:Mechanics Category:Royalty Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:American characters